Happy Birthday, Mr Shaw!
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: Sometimes she liked him. It was his birthday. She liked him on his birthday. Lowen, one-shot. Letty/Owen pairing.


_**Title**_ : _Happy Birthday, Mr. Shaw!_

 _ **Author**_ : Desi

 _ **Rating**_ : T+

 _ **Summary**_ : Sometimes she liked him. It was his birthday. She liked him on his birthday. Lowen, one-shot. Letty/Owen pairing.

 _A/N: So, I'm trying something new. Nothing too dirty, but I'm in love with the idea that Letty may have had a little thing with Shaw during Fast 6. I felt that Letty without her memories was a bit more docile… fragile, if you will, so if she seems weak to you, I'm sure you'll let me know. Also, Battenberg cake is the shit! Y'all have to try it._

* * *

 _London, August_

Owen Shaw was a lot of things; Criminal mastermind, brilliant mechanic, manipulative playboy. Truthfully, the man was like Janus, the Roman god of beginnings and transitions; with his two faces: one good and the other… not so much. His generosity could be overwhelming, but his ruthlessness could be just as staggering. Shaw wasn't above putting his own agenda above anyone else's safety.

Except Letty's. He was sweet on her, and while he treated her just like any other member of his crew when everyone else was around, she knew his true nature. He pushed away the people that he really wanted to keep close, and he was mean when he did it. Sometimes she hated him. But today was his birthday. She liked him on his birthday.

"What on Earth is all this?"

Jumping at his surprise entrance, the brunette shied away slightly, looking down and shoving her hands into the front pockets of her jeans. Letty had cleaned Owen's office in the large autoshop. She'd ordered his favorite takeout and bought a small, Battenberg cake from Shaw's favorite dessert bar in downtown London.

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but you're here now." She responded. "Happy birthday."

He walked further into the office, tossing his keys onto the desk. "You didn't have to do this."

"It's your birthday. Everyone should be surprised on their birthday." Letty pushed her dark tresses behind her ear. "Plus, it's a thank you for everything you've done for me."

Owen smirked and leaned against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest. "And what have I done for you, Letty?"

"You saved me. So, thanks."

"I was meant to kill you."

"But you didn't."

Owen pushed off of the desk and crossed the small distance toward the fiercely beautiful Latina. He touched her face, tenderly. Letty didn't flinch the way she used to when they first met. His fingers trailed up to her hairline and he tapped them against her temple.

"I would've," he insisted, "until I found out that there was nothing in that pretty little head of yours."

Letty pulled away and stepped away from him. She stood in the center of the room, arms crossing defensively. "Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Say things to try to push me away."

He moved towards her, and she took a step back. The man had been her lifeline. She didn't know who she was, where she'd come from. While she was recovering from the car crash and subsequent explosion, Letty started off as his assistant, doing computer work and calling him "Mr. Shaw". When she got back on her feet, he put her to work in the garage, fixing as many cars in a day as she could. He gave her a place to stay and a job; albeit an illegal one. But it was something. She was rebuilding her life and he'd been the reason.

"Letty." The Englishman took another step, and this time she didn't move. He grabbed her jaw gently and looked her in the eyes, smiling. Sometimes it amused him to see docile and transparent she'd become around him. Especially because he knew she had been much more fierce before the accident. "Do you… _feel_ … for me, Letty?"

"Sometimes."

"What do you feel for me?"

"I like you."

"You shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because if it came down to you or me, I'd have to choose me."

Letty knew he was telling the truth; she'd seen it happen right before her eyes. There had been many more of their little team before shit went down. Tilting her head, Letty effectively yanked her face from his grasp and she turned to exit the office.

"Letty." He called gently. She refused to turn around, instead continuing to walk past the lot of unfinished cars. Letty made it to the second to last car before the exit before Owen grabbed her arm, pulling her back. He pulled her close, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"I feel for you too, sometimes." He confessed in an almost whisper. "Much more than I should."

"You shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because if it came down to you or me, I'd choose me." She mimicked. Owen tossed his head back and laughed.

"Saucy," he grinned, "I like that."

A slow-forming smirk formed across Letty's features. Her hands, which had previously dangled at her sides, moved to the button of his henley shirt. His left hand tangled into her hair and he pulled just enough that pleasure mixed with pain and then his mouth was on hers. A split second was all it took for Letty's body to respond, her hands on his face, lips moving against his. They pulled away when air became a necessity. Chests heaving, Letty and Owen stared at each other, waiting to see who would bow out gracefully.

But neither did.

So, Letty's hands went to the button of his jeans and he pulled at her black singlet, pushing it up until he could get to the fasten of her denims as well. Hurriedly, they undressed and in one fluid motion, Owen turned them, and lifted Letty onto the hood of the car. Her legs wrapped around his and he pressed forward into her. Her brows furrowed; it had been quite a long time, but she welcomed him in, praying that she didn't have a husband in the world that she couldn't remember.*

Their pants and groans filled the empty garage, echoing off of the high ceiling. Letty gripped him like a vice, but not with her hands. Time stopped and her body crested and then free-fell into pure ecstasy. Shaw followed moments after, slamming his hand down on the hood and pulling out of her just in time. His face molded into her neck, where he pressed a few soft kisses as they both came down from an endorphin high.

Owen chuckled.

"What?" She asked.

"Happy birthday to me, yeah?"

Letty smirked, shaking her head. "Happy birthday, Mr. Shaw."

Sometimes she liked him. It was his birthday. She liked him on his birthday.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
